Black Desire
by That Stark Guy
Summary: Lily Evans becomes James Potter's girlfriend; Sirius feels protective of James. Now, Lily can't stop thinking about Sirius ... Rated M for a reason. Lily/James, Lily/Sirius


**Black Desire**

"You're a lucky bastard," Sirius said. James chuckled, deciding not to reply. They were gazing out over the courtyard, where students were milling about until the end of their break between classes.

"How?" Sirius continued.

 _How, indeed._ How had James managed to get Lily Evans to agree to date him after all this time? What had James done to change her mind?

James was still riding the high he'd felt when Lily had said yes. He glanced sideways at Sirius, his best friend of six years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hell if I know," he said honestly. "All I know is that she seems to have come around after Snivellus called her 'mudblood'."

"Fuck that greasy git," Sirius hissed. He paused. "On second thoughts, let's not."

James laughed. At that moment, the bell rang, signalling a return to classes.

"Hi, Sirius!" Mary MacDonald called as she walked past. Sirius simply smirked back at her. She smiled widely at him; as she turned around the corner, the two boys could have sworn that she was swaying her hips.

"Hey Padfoot, why don't you tap that?" James said, elbowing Sirius in the ribs.

Sirius scoffed. "I could take her any time I want, Prongs. Most girls in this school are easy."

"They are … except one or two here and there," James concurred. He exchanged a meaningful look with Sirius.

 _Like Lily Evans_ , they both thought. Neither knew the other had thought the same.

Sirius began to get an idea of how he saw Lily Evans as the year progressed. He was surprised to discover how intelligent Lily was, given that he had been fairly annoyed by James's infatuation with her in previous years, even to the point where he'd told James to simply forget her by fucking a few nice girls. Lily Evans was funny as well, causing Sirius to react in unexpected laughter several times. He also felt some resentment in how she seemed to have James wrapped around her little finger – he had spent far less time with James than he would have liked, as the besotted boy spent the time with Lily instead.

He had tried to adjust by engaging more with Remus and Peter Pettigrew, but it wasn't just the same. Remus was a tad too serious, understandably due to his werewolf condition; and Peter was a hanger-on, for lack of a better term.

They were both virgins; for a short while Sirius found it amusing to tease and regale them with tales of his sexual exploits, sometimes describing in lurid detail various features of girls he'd fucked, such as Mary MacDonald's large tits or even the Slytherin Quidditch Captain Emma Vanity's astonishingly hairy pussy. Sirius grew bored of it, especially when clueless Peter started to pester him with questions one too many times.

As the months went by, Sirius decided he'd finally had enough. He was going to find Lily Evans and pry James from her clutches.

He took the Marauder's Map from the place they'd last hid it and tapped it with his wand, activating it. He quickly skimmed the various floor plans of Hogwarts, hoping to find Evans's name among the hundreds of names crowding in various parts of the castle. He shook his head, muttered "I'm silly," and held the tip of his wand back on the parchment. "Lily Evans," he enunciated clearly.

The map instantly zoomed in on Evans's location; surprisingly, James wasn't with her.

 _Where is he?_

Putting the matter out of his mind for the time being, Sirius concentrated on Evans's location. She was on the third floor.

Folding the Map away, Sirius walked briskly. If he was fast enough he'd be able to catch her alone.

It so happened that he was a Marauder, and the Marauders knew every inch of the castle. He took a shortcut hidden behind a tapestry and found himself on the third floor five minutes later. He looked around briefly; only a few people seemed to be about. Sirius set off at a fast trot towards the location where he'd figured Evans to be in.

He spotted her walking down the corridor at the far end; she was about to leave for Merlin knew where.

"Evans!" he shouted, hoping to stop her in her tracks. She turned at the sound of her name.

Seeing him, Lily Evans raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Black?" she said.

"Evans, I want to tell you something." He caught up to her. Grasping her arm, he led her into the nearest empty classroom.

Once inside, he spun the girl and pinned her to the wall. There was shock on Evans's face.

"Listen to me very carefully," Sirius growled. "I don't like what you're doing to James. Stay away from him. If I hear James gets hurt, you will pay."

The shock gave way to anger mingled with fear. "I- how dare you! Get off me!" she hissed.

Sirius's only reply was to tighten his grip painfully on her.

Evans tried to twist and slip from Sirius's grasp, but Sirius was too strong.

"Do you hear me?" he said. Evans tried to spit in his face. He flinched slightly, but his grip did not loosen. He gave her a mild stinging hex in retaliation.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" she whimpered.

Sirius's face was a cold, pitiless mask. "I said, do you hear me?"

"Yes," Lily Evans spat. She breathed out in relief as Sirius released her.

"So long as we understand each other." He gave her a humourless smirk, and left the classroom.

Over the next few days, Evans seemed to keep her word. James was spending more time with Sirius again, much to Sirius's pleasure. Sirius had never quite discovered where James had been in the time he'd cornered Evans, and he didn't know how to bring it up to James without having awkward questions asked. Not that it mattered; he was seeing James regularly now, and that was all that mattered.

The few times he'd run across Lily Evans or seen her, she'd studiously ignored him. She'd immediately avert her eyes and blink a number of times if their eyes met. It was slightly amusing for Sirius, but he let her be.

As the saying goes all good things come to an end. About a week after Sirius had cornered Evans, he had been confronted by James, who had an irate look on his face.

"What now?" Sirius had asked, before James had shoved him roughly.

"I'll tell you ' _what now_ '," James shouted. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN LILY!"

Sirius, who had been blindsided by James's uncharacteristic aggression, felt irritation grow inside him. "First, of all, I didn't threaten her-"

"You pushed her into an empty classroom and tried to intimidate her with your fucking _wand_ -"

The people around them were starting to stare. This was getting out of hand. Sirius began walking away, forcing James to follow.

"No, James. All I did was make it clear I did not appreciate her taking you away from me-"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "I – fucking hell, you were spending all your time with her-"

"Oh! So I can't be spending time with my own GIRLFRIEND-"

"Shit - this is coming out all wrong. What I'm saying is that I, as your best friend, don't even see you anymore."

James's expression became totally nonplussed. "Huh … I DO spend time-"

"No, Prongs," Sirius contradicted him. "Before the past couple of days, which have been a blast by the way, I couldn't remember the last time I spent more than an hour or two with you outside of class."

James regarded him silently. Sirius waited.

 _Think_ , he pleaded his friend silently. _Think on what I said and realise I'm telling the truth._

"I'll … have to think about this," James muttered. Sirius nodded … it was something he could take for the time being.

The next morning, James faced Sirius from across the Gryffindor table as they ate breakfast.

"I thought about what you said," he began. Sirius looked up from his plate, his mouth full of scrambled egg. Unable to talk with his mouth full, Sirius raised his eyebrows, prompting James to go on.

James considered his next words carefully. "You were right. The amount of time I spent with Lily versus the time I spent with you … I've been a little unfair."

 _A little?_ Although considering it had come from James, who had a massive ego, it was a big admission of fault on his part.

"That's all I want to hear," said Sirius brightly. "Merlin, I've missed you, Prongs."

"And I you, Padfoot."

Just then, the other Marauders, Remus and Peter, arrived and they shifted their seats to make room for the new arrivals.

On the other end of the table, Lily Evans and her friends were having a discussion of their own, although on a radically different subject.

"I love how tall he is!" one girl simpered. They were discussing the finer points of the most eligible boys in the school. Unsurprisingly, the male specimens from seventh year were most heavily discussed, although they also covered their own sixth year and a couple form the year below them as well.

Lily had enjoyed bragging about James, a talented Chaser and accomplished at transfiguration. Lately these days she had been reticent to talk about him, because whenever she thought about him, her mind invariably turned to that insufferable friend of his, Black. It didn't help that Black was highly popular among the girls of Hogwarts, and there were these stupid rumours always flying around about his supposed sexual prowess. Hah. As if …

The unyielding strength of his hand on her arm, the tight press of their bodies against the wall, his unflinching eyes –

Lily shook her head, trying to clear it. She didn't think about Black that way – did not want to think about him that way!

James was a good person, even if a little besotted with her. James had always looked out for her, always given her help when she asked for it, given her gifts of love and appreciation. She scanned up and down the Gryffindor table, hoping to catch sight of James. She found him, grinning at some joke he'd made, and her eyes darted across to where his gaze was directed, only to see Black's laughing handsome face – Lily scowled as she resolutely turned and refocused her attention to what her friends were saying.

A fortnight passed in this vein, before Lily felt she couldn't do this anymore. She had to resolve this somehow. If only things could turn out the way she needed them to …

It happened one Saturday evening. She had been sitting with her friends at the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room; she'd watched the Marauders as they sat huddled together away from everyone else. She'd been surprised and slightly frustrated when James had made excuses not to see her as often as she'd liked. Didn't he love her? _What was_ – she gasped softly as her eyes found themselves on Black as so often they did. Had Black got to James? Was that it? Had the arrogant arsehole actually convinced James to stay away from her? _The nerve!_

She growled inaudibly as she pretended to engage with her friends by the fireplace, her mind spinning possibilities behind Black's motivation. Why had James acquiesced to Black's demands? What was in it for Black? Lily didn't understand.

One by one, her friends went off to bed. She waited by the fireplace, pretending to read a book, but sneaking glances at the Marauders. Eventually, the sickly-looking boy, Remus Lupin, and the squat little kid – Lily couldn't remember his name – went up to their dormitory as well. Lily waited as James and Black took their time, cracking jokes with one another as they played several board games together. At long last, James yawned, stretching his arms, and stood up. He said something to Black and turned away. He spotted her; his face lit up as he trotted like an eager puppy over to her. Lily's heart sank a little but she did her best to put a smile on her face.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, love," he crooned, giving her a sloppy wet kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Lily said.

Luckily, James was too tired to say anything more and he left for the stairs. Lily caught sight of Black watching her, an unreadable expression on his face. She put the book down and walked towards him. Black's only response to this was an upturn of one eyebrow.

"I want to talk to you. Now," she demanded.

"Really?" Black said condescendingly. "By all means."

Lily huffed. "Not here, okay? Outside."

Black chuckled, his voice deep. "Why not here? This seat is very comfortable."

"Too many eyes and ears."

Black fell silent at that, gazing at her with sharp eyes. It made her feel slightly uneasy. Unexpectedly, he nodded.

The two pushed past the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was slumbering within her frame, and made their way down to an abandoned room off to the side. The room was cluttered with old desks and chairs.

Once inside, Lily turned to Black.

"Sirius …"

Black looked like he wanted to make a joke about something, but he thankfully kept his mouth shut.

Lily sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Don't play with me, Sirius," she snapped. Sirius Black only smiled that maddening smirk of his.

"You know what I'm talking about! You and James – what did you do to him?"

In a flash, Black had pinned her against the wall. "That is a private matter between James and me," he growled.

Lily froze. They were so close together …

"I've seen the way you look at me," Sirius Black said, changing the subject completely.

 _Oh no_ , she thought. Black had _noticed_ – he HAD NOTICED –

"It's not what you think it is," she mumbled.

"No?" Black tilted her chin up with a finger, compelling her to look into his eyes. "Your body tells me otherwise, Lily. Why, you're blushing!"

"I'm NOT!" Lily denied as her cheeks burned. Black laughed.

Their eyes met again … and their lips were crashing together, devouring one another, hungry for more.

Their hands ran all over each other's bodies, pressing against their bottoms, their legs, their torsos –

Black's hand slid into Lily's bosom, the strong fingers reaching towards her erect nipples. She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her breast, the touch sending delightful sensations through her body. Their tongues wrestled with one another as they staggered over to a desk; they paused only long enough for Black to lift her onto it. Lily breathed heavily as Black pushed her back against the desk's surface, his hands unbuttoning her blouse …

Sirius Black was in heaven. In front of him, Lily Evans's body was in full, glorious display. Her delightful breasts were perky, just the right shape and size for Sirius's taste … and he was speaking as a connoisseur of female boobs. Her areolas were round and pink, a beautiful contrast to her pale white skin. Her famed red hair framed her pretty face, somewhat reminiscent of tongues of flame. Her shapely figure was finally free of the annoying hindrances that were her clothes; her pink pussy was fully displayed. It glistened and was slightly open, testament to her aroused state.

Sirius felt powerful. He - Sirius Black - had done this to Lily Evans, one of the hottest girls in the entire school. She hungered for his touch, his every caress. She could not get enough of his kisses, his questing tongue. She could not keep her hands off his body. The sounds she made at every move he used on her made his heart soar.

Sirius's sexual reputation wasn't exaggerated. He had learned over the many dealings with the girls of Hogwarts over the past few years how to please and arouse them sexually. Sirius smiled to himself as Lily's body responded to his ministrations … it was almost like playing a musical instrument.

Lily's hand dug into his hair as he pleasured her pussy with his skilled tongue and fingers. She tried to pull his face deeper into her as he took her to hitherto unimagined heights.

So engrossed was he in pleasuring Lily that it was a few moments before he realised he was hearing her chant: "fuck me … fuck me … fuck me …"

He ran his tongue from her sopping wet pussy along her torso to one of her heaving breasts, which he gave a hard suckle to. He spread Lily's knees out more and took his place between her legs. He slapped his diamond-hard cock on her pussy mound, causing her to gasp softly.

He positioned the glistening bulbous head of his penis at her entrance, and pushed in until he was bottomed out in her.

The feeling of his stiff cock finally entering her caused Lily to scream out in ecstasy, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her hips bucked as she surrendered to her orgasm. Sirius groaned as well; Lily's quim was wet, hot, and very tight.

For a long moment of indeterminate time, the two lovers were lost in their sensations of one another.

Then Sirius grasped Lily's hips and he began to move, pumping relentlessly in and out, causing her tits to bounce wonderfully. He felt her legs wrap around him, pulling him to her. He moved his hands from her hips to her shoulders, attempting to push into her as deeply as possibly. Lily whimpered as she gazed lovingly up at him, her hands sidling up to grip his muscled arms.

Sirius was utterly consumed in his lust and desire for the girl underneath him. He wanted to mark her as his. Make her his! His hand moved from her shoulder and pressed gently down on her throat. This act of dominance set Lily off again. Her body trembled and shook as she capitulated to another mind-shattering orgasm. Her tight pussy clenched around Sirius's member … it was too much …

Sirius roared as he pushed himself as deep within her as he could. His mind went blank as intense feelings of pleasure washed over him; he clutched Lily's head and buried his face in her neck as his red-hot cock shot rope after rope of boiling cum into her waiting womb.

Silence stretched into eternity as they clung to one another. At last, they gazed into each other's eyes and knew instantly that no words were needed. They both understood one another.

In comfortable silence they dressed again. With arms held tightly around one another, they returned to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
